


Concern

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Broken Bones, Bruises, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Prompt Fill, The wedding and car crash are mentioned in passing, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Alfonse can't help but worry when you have to go back to your world for a short time.





	Concern

Every now and then, you would make a brief trip into your world. You were only there for a few hours at the most, usually to let your family know that everything was fine despite them seeing you less often, or to charge your phone, or if you were craving a food you couldn't get in Askr. These short visits were really nothing to be too concerned about, as once you completed whatever task you were doing there, you almost immediately went back to the kingdom.

Going away for an entire weekend, however, was something else entirely.

It wasn't as if you had a choice, really. It was for your sister's wedding, and as the maid of honor, you were pretty much obligated to be there. You wished you only had to leave for one day, but in truth, you would need much more time to prepare for the event. There was a speech you still needed to write, it would be more than frowned upon if you hadn't attended the rehearsal dinner, and you were in charge of taking care of any last minute changes.

You stood in the summoning grounds, accompanied by Alfonse. He knew this would only be for a few days, but to say he was troubled by the thought of you being gone was quite the understatement. When you told him of your plans, you offered to let him come with you. You knew how much he wanted to see your world and you wanted him to see it as well. Plus, you were certain that your younger cousins would get a huge kick out of meeting a prince. He had to decline, however, as he somehow got caught in another one of Anna's money making schemes that same weekend, and it was much too late to back out of it.

You aimed your Breidablik at the pedestal, shooting towards it and opening the portal to your world. You turned to face Alfonse, your heart aching as you saw the concern in his expression.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" You asked him.

"Believe me, I do want to go with you." He replied. "But you've seen how Anna gets when she's trying to make some money and someone says no to her."

A small chuckle left your mouth at his remarks about his commander, recalling her previous attempts to make a quick buck. You stepped towards him, pulling him into your arms. He wrapped his own arms around you, giving your back a quick rub before letting you go. You began to step towards the portal when you felt his hand on your shoulder.

"Wait, Kiran..." He told you. "You might think it strange, and I realize this is only a temporary leave, but I worry about not being able to see you and know that you're okay, so just... Come back alive, okay?"

"And how will I come back if I'm not alive?" You giggled, watching him cringe at what he said to you. You embraced him once more, hoping to calm any anxiety he had about not having you around. "I promise I'll be okay. Weddings are meant to be a happy time, after all."

After letting him go, you turned back around, making your way towards the portal. You stepped in, letting the light surround you until it faded, revealing the bedroom in your apartment. You glanced at your Breidablik, setting it next to your nightstand and laying on your bed. You had forgotten how soft your bed was, but you had no time to rest. The sooner you got started on your speech, the less you would have to stress out about.

~~~

The days you were expected to be gone came and went, along with few more days, and yet you still hadn't returned to Askr. Any nerves Alfonse had about you leaving only worsened from there, and he found himself pacing back and forth in his room, listing off all the possible things that could have happened to you.

"What if an Emblian snuck through the portal before we could close it? What if Veronica is holding her hostage? She's always said weapons in her world are like Breidablik... What if she was--"

"Alfonse, relax!" Sharena interrupted him through a fit of laughter. "She probably just misplaced Breidablik. You know she's done that before."

"Even if that were the case, we wouldn't know that unless she were here to tell us!" He fretted, turning to face his sister. "If she doesn't return, then I-- Then it's not going to be easy finding another summoner."

"She will return!" She replied, standing from his bed and putting her hands on his shoulders. Just as she was about to say more to him, a bright light emerged nearby. They both looked through his window to figure out what it was, and when it faded, it revealed your presence. "Told ya!"

Relief soon washed over Alfonse, a warm smile plastering on his face when he set his sights on you. He quickly left his room, running out to the summoning grounds to greet you. However, once he got there, he noticed that something seemed off. There was no denying that it was you, but you looked somewhat different from how you were when you left. Your right eye was surrounded by a discoloration he had only seen when someone was wounded in battle. You had scratches along one of your cheeks as well as on your forehead, and from under your robe, it looked like there was some bandaging around your left leg, and because of that you couldn't walk on it, so you had to hold yourself up with... Well, Alfonse wasn't sure what those were. The smile on his face immediately faltered, his heart sinking at the sight of you.

"Um... At least I came back alive...?" You nervously joked.

"Oh gods... What happened to you, Kiran?" He quaked, the sadness in his eyes and his voice unmistakable.

"So... You remember when I told you about cars, right?" You asked him, seeing him nod in response. "Sometimes... Depending on how someone is using it, or if it's been raining or snowing, a car can... A car can crash. Sometimes on its own, sometimes because it was hit by another car, and sometimes... The impact of the crash can hurt someone. That's what happened to me."

As you explained the events of the past few days, you watched his expression grow more downcast. 

"I had been drinking quite a bit during the recep-- er, feast, so I got one of the other bridesmaids to take me home. I thought I could avoid it, since I wasn't driving, but apparently someone else who was drinking thought they were okay to drive. Neither of us saw him coming, and once we did, avoiding him wasn't possible... But I was the one who came out of it the most scathed, and I'm still here now... So we were really lucky."

"That doesn't change that you were hurt..." Alfonse murmured dejectedly.

Your heart dropped at how sorrowful he sounded, and before you realized what you were doing, your crutches were on the ground and your arms were wrapped around his torso, his face buried in your shoulder as his arms clung to your waist. You weren't sure when you started crying, nor when he did.

"Please don't be mad at me..." You wept.

"Mad at you? Why should I be?" He lifted his head, half heartedly chuckling through sobs. "Yes, your absence being extended worried me deeply, but this was entirely out of your control."

He loosened the embrace, pulling back enough to look at you and wipe your tears away. You lightly grimaced as his thumb made contact with the scrape on your cheek, and he quickly apologized for it. Once he finished wiping your tears, you snuck back into his arms, enveloping yourself in his warmth as he returned the embrace. He stroked the back of your head with his thumb, giving you a light squeeze with his other arm around your waist. After a few minutes, you felt your body being lifted off the ground, making you squeal in surprise while trying to suppress some giggles.

"What are you doing, Alfonse?!" You laughed.

"Why, carrying you back to the castle, of course." He replied. "The healers won't be able to do much for your leg, so expect me to carry you a lot until it fully heals."

You opened your mouth to try and reason with him, until you thought about just how uncomfortable your crutches were making you before you arrived. Being carried around and not having to walk certainly seemed like a better alternative. You sighed in defeat, swallowing your pride and allowing the prince to assist you in getting back to the castle. In the oncoming weeks it took for your leg to heal, he stayed true to his promise, carrying you to wherever you needed to be. Others may have found it silly; and in truth, you both knew it was, but Alfonse was more than willing to be there for you in a time of need, regardless of the opinions of others.


End file.
